Love is Never Lost
by TheOnlyRenegade
Summary: The battle for Hyrule is finally over. Link wants to tell Zelda how he feels but he is to afraid that Zelda will think he is crazy but little does Link know Zelda feels the same way. Before he finally finds the courage to tell her, she sends them back to the past. Angry at Zelda, Link decides to leave her alone forever. Will there love be strong to find there way back together?


**Chapter One**

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction. I am pretty nervous about it. I have proof read it myself to the best of my abilities. All reviews are welcome to help me and work on my writing ability. My story is set after the end of Ocarina of Time. Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Zelda series; however I do own this story.**

As the final battle for the land of Hyrule was coming to an end, Link drew back the master sword and with one final blow to separate Ganondorf from his psychical form so that the sages could trap his soul in the evil realm for eternity.

"Link, we have done it…. We have finally done it, now peace can rain through the land of Hyrule." Zelda said. She fell to her knees and tears of joy ran down her face. Link walked over to Zelda, wiping her tears away. They both watched as the sages started the ritual to seal Ganondorf's soul away, still not believing what had just passed, there was to be no more fighting, death or hiding.

"Link, I am sorry I sent you on this life threatening journey. I was young and foolish and thought I too could control the power of the gods. I made you miss seven years of your life and now I must send you back to regain those seven years and let you live a normal childhood."

Link grabbed Zelda's arm.

"Zelda there's something I must tell you that I have wanted to tell you since I first met, I know this sounds crazy but I…..". Link was cut off by the sages.

"Zelda we need your assistance to seal the evil realm" said Rauru.

"Don't worry Link I will be back soon then you can tell me". Link started to wonder if he should tell Zelda that he loved her. He started to think to himself _I mean she's a princess and I'm a just commoner, We haven't even known each other long she might think I'm crazy telling that those and I can't bear to lose her but then again I can feel a strong bond between us and she must have some idea I mean I did just go risk life and limb to save to Hyrule just because she asked me._ Link sat there pondering his thoughts, in the end he decided it was best not to Zelda at least not for now.

"Now link what was it that you wanted to say to me?"

"Ahhh ummmmm well…I'm just glad this finally over and now peace can return to the land."

"As am I. I am told there is to be a celebration held in your honour down at Lon Lon Ranch if you would like to go for night and enjoy this wonderful time I can allow you before I send you home.

"As much as I would love to go, I feel a longing to be home."

"Oh…" Zelda's face dropped into a frown.

"Link please hand me the ocarina of time".

Zelda put her hand out, Link handed the ocarina as his hand gently brushed her waist by accident, started to blush and their eyes both met. Both of them went dead silent, Link moved his head closer to hers and just as his lips were about to brush over hers, Zelda pulled about briefly.

"Well I should be sending you back now". Zelda was hesitant to send him back, deep down inside she felt this connection to Link, she wanted him more than anything but not sending him back in time that it would tear a hole in the space time continuum, thus plummeting Hyrule into a world of darkness but greater than Ganondorf's threat. She put the ocarina to her lips and started to play the song of time with a single tear falling down her face.

"Wait…." Link shouted. Next thing he knew he was back in his childhood body standing at the podium which held the master sword. He stepped back in shock _How could Zelda do that, after all I done for her, if she has just waited one minute…. I guess I was an idiot for trying to kiss her well at least now she can rule Hyrule in Peace and she will have to worry about me again. _Link placed the master sword back into the podium and went to turn away and walk away from that life.

Navi flew down to Link's face.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now. You have complete your quest and saved Hyrule. I too must return home somewhere far from Hyrule, I'm glad The Late Great Deku Tree choose me to help you, will always be in my heart. Goodbye Link…"

Before Link had the chance to say anything Navi flew out the window. Link felt the tears welding up in his eyes; losing Zelda was enough but Navi as well it just wasn't fair that the gods where doing this to him after what he had done for them. He took one last look at the master sword as the door of time started to close, he let out a small sigh of relief and started to walk down to into the market square. He wondered to himself would anyone know what he had done for them saving them from Ganondorf's evil wraith and power lust. Looking around everything seemed the same it did seven years ago, there where children running around with smiles on their faces and the market was bursting with colour from all the fresh produce stalls _I guess no one knows what happened and it should be that way, they don't need those horrible memories_. Just before he took his leave from Castle Town, he turned around and focused his eyes to the castle and whispered "_Goodbye Zelda I will love you….. always."_

Zelda sat in the castle just thinking about all the events that just gone to pass and if she would ever see Link again. Oh how she wished that she didn't have to send him back to this time. As much as she loved Link too, her father would never approve of a marriage between royals and commoners but Link was no commoner he was the hero of time without him Hyrule would have no future. Only Zelda, the sages Link and Ganondorf knew what happened. She started to stare down at the town's people; in the distance she saw the blur of a green clothed figure off in the distance.

"Link!" She screamed at her window it seemed like it was to no avail until he turned around for a second starring directly at her, her face lit up with a giant smile and she started to wave…. But Link just turned around and started to walk out of Castle Town. Suddenly the words _Goodbye Zelda I will love you always _came through the wind. Zelda was tempted to jump of the ledge and just run to Link but she knew that the guards will never let her through.

Impa came in the room to see Zelda laying on the bed crying into her pillow.

"What's wrong my Zelda?"

"He's gone and never coming back, I just know in my heart that I love him so much. It's not fair that no one else knows what really went on just how he risked it all to saved Hyrule. I just wanted to stay in that time, were there was no one to stop us from being together. I should have stayed with him."

"You know that's a selfish request, you know what could of happened if denied the paths the gods chosen for us, Hyrule would of fall in a land of chaos and despair and everything we have just accomplished would have been a waste, we might as well of let Ganondorf have this land ."

"I know"

Zelda looked down away from Impa.

"Just in this time, I have no choice in whom I wish to marry. My father believes that royals must marry other royals to keep his view of "noble blood" and to stray from this is like turning your back on your kingdom and of course I have no other siblings that can take the crown. I can't just run away and let the kingdom without a future ruler. "

"Don't listen to what your father says as much as his a great leader he is a bit narrow minded in such ways but don't worry you're still so young and you have much to learn, if you and Link have the power of true love nothing can rival that not even the power of the gods."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes my dear Zelda you just wait and see you will have your day."

"Thank you Impa."

Zelda hugged Impa and walked back over to the window. _I really hope with all my heart that one day Link and I can be together. _A slight smile appeared on her as she looked to the future.


End file.
